Discord of Fate
by fireykaigurl
Summary: Soras peaceful island life is interrupted when the organization arrive at the islands and take Riku. Thrown into another kingdom Sora joins several other keyblade wielders in hopes to rescue his childhood friend.  AU setting. Soriku, multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never plan to own kingdom hearts or its pretty pretty characters.

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Summery:** The princesses of the kindoms are falling one by one to the organization and Soras peaceful island life is interrupted when they arrive at the islands and take Riku. Thrown into another kingdom Sora joins several other keyblade wielders in hopes to rescue his childhood friend.

**Pairings**: eventual Soriku, and more announced as they come up o3o

**A/N**: Takes place in an AU. Dont worry, theres no OC's in this fic. I actually came up with this when I beat Terra and Vens files on BBS. please don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes. I write for fun not to be professional. Hopefully you all enjooooy~

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1**

Keyblade wielders.

Special warriors that were born and able to weird a special blade. At one time there were many people who met the special requirements and were chosen to wield the special blades. Though the blades all started in one simple form, they would change and 'evolve' to match the heart of their wielder becoming unique and special as they got stronger. The wielders hearts were pure and intentions good, their lights stronger and brighter then any others.

Until one heart succumbed to the darkness.

Obtaining vast knowledge concerning Keyblade lore, the power of Light and Darkness, and a way to use them to gain unmeasurable power by unlocking the worlds core; its heart, the man set out to put his plans to fruition. A cunning, callous, and pragmatic being he turned many others to his side, the lights of their blades over powered by darkness. He used them as pawns to collect the hearts of people, turning them into monsters without a heart. In order to save the people of the lands, a war was waged. The bearers of light and the bearers of darkness were pitted against each other, their immense power scarring the land, forever leaving behind evidence of their struggles. Their battle lasted several years, the two powers almost equal in strength until finally, the man was defeated and victory went to the light.

Their celebration was short lived however. Though the body was destroyed, the heart, strong in its will to continue its task, escaped destruction and was lost to the victors, seemingly forever.

Eventually the Keyblade wars became rumor, almost all keyblade wielders destroyed in the battle with no one left to tell the story accurately. Rumor became history, history became legend and legend became myth. No more was heard about the keyblade wielders until several centuries later.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Destiny islands is a series of little islands surrounding the main one. The once flourishing town is now diminished, quaint and small; a place where everyone seems to know each other. In the past the small island on the outskirts of the kingdom once held the homes of several keyblade wielders but that fact is long history. The islands surrounding the main one were often used for the children. There is a particular little isle, dubbed 'paopu island' that the children favor. It is reached by canoe, covered in yellow sandy beaches, exotic trees and shrubbery, and wooden constructions. There is a tree house built into a large tree and a little seaside shack for supplies. A miniature island is settled next to the island, reached by crossing a bridge. Resting there is a rather large tree which bears funny little star shaped fruit.

This is where the story begins.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku. Wait up! You're running too fast!"

"I am not! You're just too slow!" The boy Riku laughed, running on ahead of his smaller companion, leaving him behind on the trail. "Hurry Sora or I'll leave you behind!"

"That's meeeean " the little nine year whined, his footsteps slowing to a meager walk. His fathers friend had brought them to the island to play since he and Riku weren't big enough to canoe there themselves. They were supposed to stay at the beach but Riku wanted to explore further. He was fine with it until the silverette ran off and left him behind. Didn't Tidus tell him that there were wild animals out here?

With a sigh the spiky haired brunette trudged forward, intent on finding and complaining to his older friend about leaving him behind but a slight rustling off to the side made him jump. Stopping he peered in the bushes hoping to catch a glance of what it could have been. Maybe it was Riku trying to scare him again.

"Well hes not going to scare me" The little boy muttered and with a determined expression and a practiced war cry he lunged through he bushes, only to be faced with an injured baby fox instead of a giggling little silver haired boy. The little fox looked up at with a petrified squeal and Sora immediately dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled faintly, reaching out to calm the creature. "I was trying to scare someone else."

Sora was too busy trying to calm the little fox down and didn't hear the soft, angry growling of its protective mother until it was too late. The angry fox lunged at the brunette from her hiding spot, latching onto his arm. He screamed and fell back in a mixture of surprise and fear, his upper arm searing in pain as pointy little teeth bit through the skin.

"Let go of him you little monster! "

There was a yelp and Sora's arm became free. He opened his eyes, fingers gripping his arm tightly and watched as Riku swung...a key? That's what it sure looked like... A large silver key with a gold handle. A little crown key chain hung off the bottom, whipping around wildly as Riku scared off the fox, taking her baby with her.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked, helping him get to his feet. "Does your arm hurt?"

Riku was expecting his little friend to cry about the blood and demand to be taken home like he usually did when he got hurt. What he wasn't expecting was a bubbly "Where'd you get that key!"

"uh..It just...poofed to my hand?" Was his intelligent response. Sora's face scrunched up in confusion "It just comes to me- " Riku tried to explain "-when I need it. It appears in my hand. Ive only ever done it once before and now this time 'cause I needed to save you."

"I-I didn't need to be saved" Sora puffed his chest out bravely "I could have handled it"

"Uh huh. You screaming like that had the fox terrified"

"Shuddup! " Sora pouted, ignoring the bite on his arm to inspect the shiny new toy in Riku's grasp. "Can I hold it?"

"Well...sure! I don't see why not. We can share it"

Riku smiled and handed the giant key over to Sora, letting him swing it around playfully. He put his hands on his hips and let him have his fun, glad he could share his discovery with his best friend.

"Keep this a secret though okay? Just between us" the older boy ordered, taking it back. He furrowed his eye brows together in concentration, willing it away since they didn't need it anymore. It dispersed in a little sparkle of light, little orbs of energy floating up and disappearing, all evidence of the key now gone. His attention turned to the smaller brunette and he blinked, noticing the red seeping through the others sleeve. "Hey..uh...we should probably get that looked at before you die from bleeding too much."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS BLEEDING! "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**6 years later**

"Come on Riku! Hurry up!"

"I don't see why you're so excited. We come here every weekend."

There was a splash as Sora, now at the age of fifteen jumped off the canoe too early. He was still shorter then his best friend and skinnier, more lanky then anything while Riku was more muscular. Bright blue eyes looked over at his silver haired friend and he grinned, stretching his arms out wide

"But we get to have it all to ourselves today! We never get it to ourselves!"

"Heh, thats true, ever since we let Tidus come here we haven't been able to get rid of him, Wakka or Selphie. Its such a drag" The sixteen year old complained, brushing hair out his eyes to look around. "What do you want to do first? Work on the raft?"

"Yeah. Lets work on that!"

The raft was a silly idea he had brought up to Sora one day when they were younger. He wanted to explore the land outside, finding their island home far too small for the adventures they had planned on having. Sora was eager to join in the idea and they started planning on its design in the fort they had set up in Sora's room. He realized now that they were older that there was no reason to build a raft; they could just use one of the canoes. Sora however, wanted to build the raft they designed on their own and he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

They didn't end up doing much work however. They found an old blanket in the tree house and planned to make it into a sail, the only problem was that they couldn't decide on what to draw on it. Sora wanted to draw a paopu but Riku wanted a pirate. The rest of the morning was spent arguing over which would be better and why until Riku finally decided that it would be a paopu fruit with a face that was wearing an eye patch and Sora agreed.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think.." Sora paused, looking up from the eye patch he was painting "Do you think there are other people who have the same key as you in the other kingdoms?"

"I don't know, maybe. " He shrugged "It would be nice to finally learn what it is "

"Maybe its something special"

"Maybe...I don't think so though"

"Why not?"

"It cant be that special if you can use it too" Riku teased, earning himself a paintbrush of black paint across the cheek. With a laugh he retaliated and the eye patch wearing paopu was forgotten as they started a paint war.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

One paint war and a quick swim later had the two teens sprawled out on the sand enjoying the sun and resting. Once or twice they dozed off for a short nap, the quiet and peace lulling them into a soft sleep. Sora's soft snoring roused Riku from his own slumber and he smiled to himself. This was something he could live with. Just him and Sora going out and exploring the world on their own.

Sitting up, green eyes surveyed the area and landed on the paopu tree. Moving silently so he wouldn't wake Sora he got up and climbed his way to the bridge that lead to the mini island the tree rested on. When he came back he flopped down in the sand and nudged the sleeping teen awake, raising the fruit up so he could see it.

"Paopu?"

"Mhm. I'm hungry and thought we could share one."

"I'm hungry too" Sora smiled, taking half after Riku broke it. 'You know, Selphie said that if two people share one of these, their destinies become intertwined." He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. " They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what"

"mm." Riku chewed his in silence for a moment before giving Sora a smile. "All the more reason to share it right?" He offered "That way, if we ever get separated, we'll always find each other because we're connected."

"I like that idea. " Sora smiled. "We'll always be together right Riku?"

"Of course we will be"

The two of them found themselves sparring against each other after having their little meal. Riku never used his giant key against Sora and he didn't let Sora use it unless it was to practice on his own when they were on paopu island. Instead they had fashioned little wooden swords just like it so they could train with each other. Riku, being the bigger of the two, was often the winner but there were several times Sora's speed got the upper hand. Eventually they had abandoned their swords, Riku holding Sora in a headlock when they were suddenly cast in a large shadow.

Both boys attention was turned up as the shadow moved and their eyes settled on the giant white aircraft flying over to the main island. Riku's arm went slack and he let go of Sora, watching the ship dock at at the harbor.

"Riku...where's that ship from?"

"I don't know. Its not from our kingdom. "

"We should go home and see what's going on"

"No" Riku shook his head and kept the smaller boy at his side by grabbing his wrist "I don't like the feeling of this, we should stay here and go home when the ship leaves. "

"But-"

"We stay here Sora."

"No Riku theres-"

"Theres what?"

"There!" The brunette pointed out. Several little black ships were being sent out from the main island to it's surrounding islets. Sora didn't know why but a feeling of dread wash over him as one approached. He shook his wrist free and grasped the other teens hand tightly. He hated to admit it but he was scared. "Riku theres one coming this way. "

Riku clenched his teeth. Looking out at the water he came to a decision and that was to protect Sora no matter what these people were planning to do. He spun around, pulling the frightened brunette with him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared too. These people were giving off a dark feeling and he didn't like it.

Wasting no time he ran with Sora in tow, not once letting go of Sora's hand. The island was small so he doubted they'd have any where to hide but running was the only option they had. By now the men must have hit land and discovered that they were there. They hadn't been running long when Sora became winded. After sparring and goofing around so much earlier he didn't have the energy left to run for so long

"Riku, my legs hurt"

"Keep moving Sora, they're going to catch up"

"I can't" The fifteen year old whimpered. He went to speak but his foot hit a root sticking out of the ground and he tripped, halting Riku's movement and pulling him back. "I'm sorry. You should go on without me Riku."

"No! thats not an option Sora. " The older boy helped him to his feet as a rush of footsteps surrounded them. Men in black cloaks enclosed them in a circle, swords aimed at the two of them in case they tried to run. Riku narrowed his eyes at them and did the only thing he could think of. He held Sora to his side and summoned his key, holding it up defensively.

"We finally seem to be getting somewhere " The group parted, letting past a masked boy in a black and red body suit. He tilted his head, arms out in a gesture "I never expected to find another keyblade wielder out in this hick place, though its still a premature version. "

"What do you want?"

"I don't know yet. " The masked boy paced a little, studying the two of them curiously before stopping. With the flick of his wrist a key of his own appeared in his hand though it was much different then Riku's. Unlike the simple one he held in his hands this one was detailed, red and black with two blue eyes situated in the handle and near the tip. Riku's hold on Sora tightened and he stepped back as the tip of the blade met the underside of his chin. His head was tipped and his face examined by the other "Green eyes"

"W-what?"

"Green eyes." The masked boy repeated. "Its rare for a keyblade wielder to have eyes that are not blue." They couldn't see his face but the two teens could tell the other smiling "We've found what we were looking for. Secure the keyblade wielder"

"And the other boy?"

"We have no use for him. Kill him."

"No!" Riku stood his ground determined. His mind raced, trying to find a way out of this situation. He didn't care about what happened to him, he just didn't want Sora to get hurt. The grip on his keyblade tightened as he felt himself getting angrier. He was angry at them for threatening Sora, at the key for bringing them this trouble and at himself for not being able to do anything. His thoughts darkened and he felt a cool sensation over take him.

The masked boy stopped and turned around, his senses picking on the darkness awakening in the keyblade wielder they just found. A dark mist seemed to be coming off the boy as he shook angrily. The ground beneath them shook and for a split second the masked boy saw a flicker of yellow in those green eyes before a painful blast of darkness forced the robed men back.

Sora, unable to take the cold, painful feeling that washed over him when the darkness touched him struggled against the older boy, looking up at Riku with wide eyes. For the first time in his life he found himself afraid of his best friend. He had never seen this happen before. Riku almost never got angry.

With the robed men knocked aside Riku stepped back a little more. He didn't really know what he was doing, it was instinct that was now controlling actions as he rose his arm, pointing the keyblade to the side. Dark energy gathered at the tip and shot out at a nearby tree opening a dark portal. Making his final decision he pushed Sora to the portal but didn't make any move to join him.

"Riku? Riku what are you doing? Why aren't you coming with me?" Sora went to step out but the keyblade came soaring towards him and he became distracted by the task of catching it. Confused he looked up from the blade, his eyes widening as the portal began to close up around him. "Riku!"

"Take good care of it. It's yours now " Riku offered his friend a small smile, the darkness around him fading. Without the keyblade in his hands, he couldn't keep the portal open anymore." Be careful okay Sora?"

"No! Riku! You have to come with me! You said we'd be together forever you liar! "

The silverette gave him a salute as the portal closed, his final words echoing in Sora's mind as he found himself somewhere now far away from home

"I'm sorry"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**chapter 1- end**

**Sooooo, whatcha think? Reviews would be super duper loved 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never plan to own kingdom hearts or its pretty pretty characters.

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Summery:** The princesses of the kingdoms are falling one by one to the organization and Sora's peaceful island life is interrupted when they arrive at the islands and take Riku. Thrown into another kingdom Sora joins several other keyblade wielders in hopes to rescue his childhood friend.

**Pairings**: eventual Soriku, and more announced as they come up o3o

**A/N**: Takes place in an AU. Don't worry, there's no OC's in this fic. I actually came up with this when I beat Terra and Vens files on BBS. please dont mind any spelling or grammar mistakes. I write for fun not to be professional. Here's chapter 2

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**

Now that everyone's here we should get this meeting under way. " A small anthropomorphic mouse king announced from his chair. He surveyed the table, taking in everyone present. Two keyblade masters and four swordsman, all very important to the kingdom and to their little resistance group. "We have several important matters to discuss. Where should we begin?"

"We should figure out what happened with the princesses." Aqua, the blue haired keyblade master spoke up. "Three princesses of pure heart have fallen into a sleep and can't be woken up. Aerith reported that their lights have disappeared."

"Yes, I've read the reports. We don't don't know what it is the organization has done with them. "

"They've been searching for something" A spiky blonde haired man spoke up, mako blue eyes surveying the room.

"We just don't know what yet" finished the brunette general at his side "From what it looks like they only go to the princesses after searching through every town and city for keyblade wielders"

"Have we heard back from Axel yet? Maybe he's heard something. He has gotten pretty far up in their ranks. "

"No. I'm beginning to worry about him being there, it's been several days since he last reported in. "

"I doubt they've found him out. Hes probably just goofing around" The black haired soldier offered, sitting up right "It's Axel, he knows what hes doing"

"He's still young, there will always be risk of error." The silver haired general countered.

"Aw come on Seph, give the kid some credit. I mean-"

A loud 'fwoosh' cut the raven haired man off and a dark portal opening in the middle of the table had him falling backwards out of his chair. All other members were up on their feet, weapons drawn as they prepared to strike whatever had found its way into the castle.

_"No! Riku! You have to come with me! You said we'd be together forever you liar! " _

The teens voice echoed before the portal vanished, leaving a fifteen year old Sora standing in the middle of the table. Wide, tear-filled eyes blinked, looking around the room before he stumbled back, hands fumbling with the keyblade in his grasp.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I-I don't know " Sora squeaked, almost losing his footing "Riku sent me here"

"Who's Riku? Does he work for the organization?"

"What? Whats the-"

"We're the ones asking the questions. Why were you sent here?"

"Stop it!" Aqua snapped at the men in the room. Sometimes the group of them were just hot headed and juvenile. Shrugging them aside, she rid herself of her keyblade and climbed onto the table "Cant you see you're scaring the poor boy?" She leaned over a bit and offered Sora a welcoming smile "What's your name?"

"S-Sora..."

"Its nice to meet you Sora. I'm Aqua. Would you mind telling me what happened? ''

The brunette took a deep breath, glad that Aqua wasn't as terrifying as the others seemed to be. It made it easier to talk. "I'm from Destiny Islands and I was hanging out with Riku like we usually do on the weekends when this giant airship came..." He gripped the key tighter "The men in robes found where we were and Riku summoned this key to protect me...then the boy in the mask came."

There was a sharp, angry intake of breath "Vanitas"

"He said Riku was who they were looking for, something about him being unique because he was a keyblade wielder that had green eyes. They wanted to take him and kill me but Riku got angry. He opened that portal thing and sent me here but he stayed behind to get captured by those guys. This isn't even my keyblade, it's his"

Aqua smiled sadly and patted his head. "I'm sorry about that Sora. "

"Hmm, this is quite a dilemma. Come here Sora, why don't you take a seat. "

For the first time since he arrived Sora too a good look around and his eyes landed on the small mouse king. He blinked, and stared, unable to believe that what he had read in books before were true. He couldn't wait to tell everyone at home that he got to see the king mouse they had all heard about.

Taking an empty chair next to Aqua, he looked around "So where am I? "

"This is Disney castle. I am Mickey" The king smiled "I'm sorry for how we acted but things have been rather crazy around here."

"Disney castle? T-that's at the center of the kingdom of hearts" Sora whined "I'm so far away from home"

"Yes, I'm sorry." the king frowned. The information Sora just told them added to the mysteries of what the organization was up to. They could discuss all that later, he decided , right now they needed to figure out what to do with the boy. "Sora, you said that key isn't yours?"

"No, It's Riku's. He gave it to me before the portal closed. "

"That's a very special gift. A keyblade is something with great power and opportunity for the wielder. You should be honoured to have one"

"But..it isn't mine. Its Riku's" He repeated. "I only have it because he threw it at me "

"You must have some power in order to be able to wield it. It might have been his but since you can use it, it has already accepted you as its new master. "

"Oh.."

"Now Sora, this might be difficult for you to answer right now but I want to present you with an option. We have several keyblade wielders here that are going under training. If you'd like we can have you join them. You'll learn everything you need to know about the keyblade and we could help you find this Riku of yours. Then again, you probably want to go home to your family-"

"I want to stay here" Sora said firmly. "I want to find Riku, I won't go home without him"

"That's wonderful news!" Mickey grinned, clapping gloved hands together "Aqua, would you mind helping him get settled in a room? I'm sure hes tired after today's events. We can bring him to master Eraqus in the morning."

"of course your majesty. Ven can just fill me in later on what I miss. Come on Sora, I'll show you around"

Sora got to his feet and bowed quickly to mickey "Thank-you so much! I promise, I won't let you down" He grinned and spun around to join Aqua, falling into step with her.

"We know where they are now!" Sora glanced back as they walked. The meeting he had interrupted seemed to continue now that he was dealt with "If we mobilize fast enough we can confront them there!"

"Ventus, you and I both know that's a bad idea."

"It is not! They're there right now. This is the perfect opportunity to get Terra back from the-"

The rest of the argument was closed behind the large doors as he and Aqua left. This was his first time in a castle so the brunette excitedly took in everything. Growing up on the small island he had never seen something so big. The halls were grand and spacious, there were knights posted at every door and most of the residents seemed to be animals. Case in point, the dug and the dog? Was that what he was? He decided to go with dog, that walked by and waved to Aqua.

"Is that there a new recruit Miss Aqua?" The dog asked and the blue haired woman smiled.

"Yes it is. He came to us today. Sora, this is Donald and Goofy, the kings magician and head of the knights. "

"Its nice to meet ya!" Sora grinned, more excited at the idea of meeting these new people then he was afraid of them.

"He doesn't look like much" The duck huffed and Sora pouted.

"Be nice Donald." Aqua giggled. Resting a hand on Sora's shoulder she started to lead him away again "I'm sure he'll be great enough to get his friend back once he gets the proper training."

As they walked Aqua was nice enough to point out which room was what and where everything was. He wouldn't get it right away, she told him, but eventually he'd have everything mapped out and memorized. They moved onto one of the higher floors where all the rooms were and after tapping her chin in thought the older girl lead him to a free room. "You can sleep here during your stay " She decided and ran her fingers against the door. Sora watched mystified as his name became etched in the door magically. "Ill make sure someone comes and gets you for breakfast"

"Thank-you" Sora smiled. Before Aqua could leave though, he cleared his throat "Hey, Aqua? About what you said earlier...Do you think I can save Riku?"

Aqua blinked and looked down at the younger teen. She felt like she was having a repeat of a conversation she once had several years ago. "Riku is really dear to you isn't he?" She asked softly

"Yeah...We grew up together. " He clutched the keyblade a little tighter "We were going to explore the world, just me and him"

"We once had a friend like that..." She said absently before offering a smile "Sora, I sense a very strong light in you and I think, that with your training you'll be able to do whatever you put your mind to, and that includes saving your Riku."

Sora mulled it over a second before nodding and grinning "Thank-you Aqua. I feel a little better now."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_We know where they are now! If we mobilize fast enough we can confront them there!"_

_"Ventus, you and I both know that's a bad idea." _

"It is not! They're there right now. This is the perfect opportunity to get Terra back from the organization!"

The doors closing echoed throughout the vast room, filling in the silence that followed Ven's words. The king sighed. He had been feeling so good a moment ago with the discovery of a new keyblade wielder too.

"Ven, we know how you feel but-"

Ven slammed his hand on the table and shook his head "Don't say that! None of you know what it feels like! This is the first time in two years that we know exactly where they are and you're not going to do anything about it! They've even taken someone else now. That Sora kid is going through exactly the same thing we did! "

"This boy Riku could have been taken as a replacement for Terra" The silver haired general stated, ignoring the glare Ventus was sending his way "For all we know Terra is no longer among them"

Ventus never responded and instead shot out of his chair with enough force to knock it over. Narrowing his eyes at the group he stormed off to go clear his head.

"Seph..that was uncalled for"

"I was just stating facts Zackary. He will have to come to terms with it."

"Ahem..." Mickey cleared his throat. "There's just one more matter I'd like to bring up today. With Sora's discovery we've learned that the organization is in Destiny Islands. Its unfortunate that the boys friend was taken aboard the ship but there is a more pressing issue at hand " The king clasped his hands together "The kingdom of wonderland neighbours that island leaving princess Alice at risk to be the next princess taken"

"We need to warn them" Cloud concluded

"Yes and hopefully fight them off long enough to get Alice here."

"I agree so I'm sending Leon and Zack to the kingdom to look after Alice"

"Why not send myself with Leon. We would work better together" Cloud spoke up. His face remained straight and passive but Leon knew the slight shift in his seat meant he was uneasy with the idea. "Or even Sephiroth with Zack." 

"You and Sephiroth are risks. The darkness in you, though controlled might be utilized against us if the organization manages to acquire them. Zack and Leon both have strong lights that work better as weapons against the organization members. My decision is final. Zack and Leon, I'd like you to stay behind for a moment so we can discuss this further. Sephiroth and Cloud, you're free to go."

Mickey watched the two warriors of darkness rise from their chairs, cloud a little more reluctantly, before making their way out the doors.

"Alright, first things first..."

**oOoOo Another side, another story oOoOo**

Riku clenched his teeth and kept his head held high as he was lead through the little town towards the organizations ship. He was surrounded by the men in black hoods, the masked boy leading the front. Friends and family alike were looking out their windows and coming out into the street to see what was going on. He was kind of glad his parents were out visiting family the next town over.

"Riku! Riku!" The silverette looked over, spotting Tidus waving frantically "What happened! Where's Sora! Wasn't he went you?"

The older teen frowned, he honestly didn't know where he had sent the other boy. He glanced at the masked boy who seemed to be willing to let him respond.

"He's...he's safe! Tell his parents that he's alright!" They were turning towards the harbour and he was being shoved forward impatiently "And tell mine that I'm sorry! "

Another group approached them from the ship when they arrived, a man with long blue hair and a scar across his face leading them. He scrutinized Riku for a second before narrowing his eyes at the masked boy.

"Vanitas, what is this island trash doing here?"

"Hes a keyblade wielder."

"So, kill him like we do the rest"

"Not this one. This is the one we need. "

Saix studied him for another moment before realizing what Vanitas was talking about. "Alright fine"

Riku was ushered from one group to the other before getting blindfolded and manhandled. He staggered, unable to see.

"Give him to Axel. Make sure the idiot locks the boy up"

"Saix, have them make wonderland our next destination." Riku heard the conversation drift away behind him. " We'll get Princess Alice's heart next before bringing the boy to castle oblivion.. . ."

"soooo, you're our new captive?"

Riku's head snapped up and looked back and forth. After a second of quick whispering he heard footsteps walk away and his blindfold was taken off. He was met with a mop of vibrant, spiked back red hair and bright emerald eyes. The man grinned.

"I don't see why they bother with this. Not like you can tell anyone what you saw. " The other yanked a door open an ushered Riku in, untying his hands.

"Who are you?"

" I'm a friend and I'm going to try and help, don't worry. The names Axel " The redhead grinned "Get it memorized"


End file.
